Coatings have been applied to various different surfaces for various reasons. Concrete and asphalt surfaces have been treated with various coatings to protect these surfaces from the effects of environmental and other exposures (e.g., ultraviolet light, water, aggressive chemical spills, and abrasion). The protective coatings include epoxy type coatings as well as a polymer modified cementitious compounds. One well-known protective coating is E-KRETE® manufactured by Polycon of Madison, Miss. Other coatings are designed to be reflective in nature. For example, directional indicia including arrows are formed on roadways, parking lots and other areas to provide instructions to a vehicle operator and/or a pedestrian. These directional indicia include a reflective material (e.g. glass beads) so that the directional indicia can be readily seen. The reflective material is adhered to the road surface by a suitable binder. Other coatings are designed to form a non-skid surface on various structures including but not limited to offshore heliports, workboat walkways, airport runways, roadways, or bridge decks.
Depending on the coating to be applied as well as the structure or surface to be coated, the application process may vary significantly. For example, in the case of a reflective coating, it is essential that the reflective material be properly bound to a surface without completely covering the reflective material so that the reflective coating can properly function. The reflective coating is typically applied in at least two steps. The binder is initially applied to the surface to be coated and then the reflective material is broadcast over the binder to adhere the reflective material to the surface to be coated without completely covering the reflective material. In the case of non-skid surfaces, the aggregate must be embedded in the binder (e.g., epoxy or cementitious coating) so that the aggregate is not readily dislodged from the binder. Non-skid surfaces of the epoxy type have been applied in several steps. In the first step, the binder or wet material is rolled out on the desired surface. Subsequently, sand is broadcast by hand onto the wet material. The sand is then rolled into the binder or wet material to properly embed the sand to prevent it from being dislodged. Once the first coat of binder or wet material has dried, a second coat of the binder is sprayed over the first coat to encapsulate and lock-in the sand.
It is desirable to provide a single device that can apply different coatings in different environments without significant modification thereof. Further, it is desirable to provide a device that reduces the steps necessary to apply a particular coating to a surface. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a device that is compact in size, portable and operable by a single individual so that a coating can be readily applied to constricted areas including but not limited to workboat walkways. It is further desirable to provide a applicator that applies particular materials to a surface to be coated in a uniform and consistent manner.